Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995)
Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child is an American anthology animated television series that aired between March 12, 1995 and July 18, 2000 on HBO, consisting of 39 episodes. Voice Cast *Narrated By Robert Guillaume (eps1-9, 11-13, 20, 27-28, 30-31, 33-34, 38) *Amy Hill as Mama (ep2), Ming (ep20), Mrs. Oolong (ep2), The Empress (ep30) *Andre Braugher as Julian Andrews (ep34) *Anna Choi as Princess Dinner Guest (ep13) *Anne-Marie Johnson as Verena (ep33) *B.D. Wong as The Wolf (ep2) *Barry Carl as Little Pig (ep26) *Beau Bridges as King Big Daddy (ep33) *Bianco Min as Young Ho (ep13) *Branford Marsalis as Branford Frog (ep6) *Brian Reddy as Security Guard (ep27), TV Announcer (ep27) *Brian Tochi as The Prince (ep4), The Tailor (ep2), Tsui (ep20), Turtle Photographer (ep20) *Bruno Kirby as The Great One (ep28) *Buffy Sainte-Marie as The Spirit (ep12) *Burr DeBenning as Fool's Gold (ep12), Smelly Sulphur (ep12) *Camille Winbush as the Child (ep26) *Candy Brown Houston as Actress (ep31), Old Woman (ep31) *Carlos Mencia as Poncho (ep7) *Carmen Zapata as The Seventh Fairy (ep7) *Carol Ann Susi as Third Pigeon (ep31) *Carol Kiernan as French Tourist (ep31), Irish Nanny (ep31) *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as King Young-Jin (ep20) *Cheech Marin as Alberto (ep3) *Cheryl "Salt" James as Little Kitten (ep26) *Chrissy Padilla as Greteltia (ep3) *Christopher Montoya as Hanselito (ep3) *Cleo King as Nana (ep34), Servant Woman#2 (ep34) *Courteney Cox as Emerald Salt Pork (ep27) *Cree Summer as Ebony (ep6) *Cyndi Lauper as Pidge (ep31) *Danny Glover as The King (ep6) *Daphne Rubin-Vega as Little Juana (ep38) *Dave Chappelle as The Spider (ep26) *David Alan Grier as Bongo (ep9), King Maynar (ep34) *Dawnn Lewis as Princess Songe (ep9) *Debbie Allen as Precious (ep11) *DeeDee Lynn Magno as Princess Dinner Guest (ep13) *Deidra "Spin" Roper as Little Kitten (ep26) *Denise Kumagai as The Hat Merchant (ep5), Toshio (ep4) *Denzel Washington as Crooked Man (ep26), Humpty Dumpty (ep26), King Omar (ep5) *Donald Fullilove as Friend#1 (ep8) *Duane Martin as The Prince (ep8) *Edward Koch as Happy Prince (ep31) *Elaine Bilstadt as White Snow (ep12) *Elliott Kerman as Little Pig (ep26) *Esther Hyun as Princess Dinner Guest (ep13) *Gedde Watanabe as Nuri (ep20), The Emperor (ep4) *George Takei as Keiji (ep4) *George Wallace as Baba Mustafa (ep28), The Farmer (ep26) *Georgina Lightning as Morning Dove (ep12) *Graham Greene as Brown Bear (ep12) *Great Elk Waters as Rough Copper (ep12) *Greg Kinnear as Prince Gavin (ep33) *Gregory Hines as The Beast (ep11) *Harry Belafonte as Magic Man (ep1) *Hazelle Goodman as The Woodcutter's Wife (ep8) *Heidi Ahn as Mi-Jin (ep20), Princess Dinner Guest (ep13) *Hugh Dane as Horrible Looking Giant#2 (ep9) *Ian Gomez as Basilio (ep38) *Idalis De Leon as Guillermina Scarlet (ep38) *Iqbal Theba as East Indian Driver (ep34) *Ivory Ocean as Peachfuzz#2 (ep34), Sentencer (ep34) *Jackee Harry as Bo Peep (ep26), Giant's Wife (ep1) *Jacob Vargas as Prince Luis (ep7) *JW Smith as Doorman (ep31), Factory Worker (ep31) *James Earl Jones as King Dakkar (ep9) *James Hong as Baba (ep2), Mr. Sung (ep2) *Jasmine Guy as Frog (ep33), Jonae (ep5), Lylah (ep33) *Jay K. Johnson as The Magician (ep6) *Jay Leno as Jay Frog (ep6) *Jeanne Mori as Michiko (ep20) *Jeannie Elias as Newspaper Boy (ep34), Servant#1 (ep34) *Jeff Thacher as Little Pig (ep26) *Jeri Arredondo as Sly Fox (ep12) *Jimmy Smits as Old King Cole (ep26) *John Wesley as Supreme Justice (ep34), The Royal Minister (ep4) *John Witherspoon as Scofflaw (ep34) *Julia Migenes as Evelina (ep7) *Julie Brown as Lottie Bologna (ep27) *Julyana Soelistyo as Child (ep30), Mei Mei (ep30), Old Woman (ep30) *Jurnee Smollett as Ali Baba (ep28) *Karen Lew as Mi Kyung (ep20), Princess U Lan (ep13) *Kathie Lee Gifford as Jill (ep26) *Keone Young as Abhuhji (ep13), Butler (ep30), Watchmaker (ep30) *Lauren Tom as Little Miss Muffet (ep26) *LeVar Burton as The Monk (ep6) *Liz Torres as Delores (ep3) *Loretta Lynn as Dell Porkchop (ep27) *Lucie Arnaz as Queen Maria (ep7) *Marc Anthony as Mario (ep38) *Margaret Cho as Hul Muh Ni (ep20), Uhm (ep13) *Marie Barrientos as Princess Rosita (ep7) *Marjorie Tanin as Sage Flower (ep12) *Mark Curry as The Giant (ep9) *Marla Gibbs as Grandmother (ep28), Old Mother Hubbard (ep26) *Mary Gross as Elise (ep33) *Meshach Taylor as The Woodcutter (ep8) *Michael Horse as Sharp Flint (ep12) *Michael Ralph as Officer (ep34), Peachfuzz#1 (ep34), Trumpeter (ep34) *Nancy Garcia as Elena Dale (ep38) *Nell Carter as Mary (ep26) *Nestor Carbonell as Sir Gooey (ep38) *Pamala Grier as Nightingale (ep30) *Pato Hoffmann as Bright Silver (ep12) *Paul Rodriguez as Jesse (ep7) *Paul Winfield as Father (ep11) *Pauletta Washington as Jack's Mother (ep1) *Pearl Huang as Mei Li (ep2), Poa Poa (ep2) *Peter Jason as The Royal Treasurer (ep4) *Peter Renady as Daddy Pig (ep27), Narrator Camp Film (ep27) *Phil Hartman as Game Show Host (ep30) *Phil LaMarr as New Mayor (ep31), Second Pigeon (ep31) *Phylicia Rashad as Lady Fulten (ep34) *Raven-Symoné as Olivia (ep34), Zoe (ep34) *Raymond Prado as Flying Eagle (ep12) *Regis Philbin as Jack (ep26) *Ricardo Montalban as King Carlos (ep7) *Rick Najera as Sheriff de Jamon (ep38) *Robert Pastorelli as Sgt. Louie (ep26) *Robert Townsend as Rumpelstiltskin (ep5) *Robin Leach as Chamberlain (ep30) *Rodney Kageyama as The Turbaned Merchant (ep5) *Roscoe Lee Brown as Friar Ferdinand (ep5) *Rosie Perez as Robinita Hood (ep38), Susana (ep3) *Ross Mapletoft as Royal Servant (ep5), The Old Man (ep7) *Sandi "Pepa" Denton as Little Kitten (ep26) *Sandra Oh as Breadcrumb (ep27) *Scott Leonard as Little Pig (ep26) *Scott Thompson as Prince Rip (ep33), Rabbit (ep33) *Sean Altman as Little Pig (ep26) *Shabaka Henley as Horrible Looking Giant#1 (ep9) *Sherman Hemsley as The Miller (ep5) *Sinbad as The Frog Prince (ep6), Wolfgang (ep27) *Sonny Skyhawk as Heavy Metal (ep12) *Steve Park as I Kwan (ep13) *Steven Wright as Bogey Man (ep26) *T.C. Carson as Tree (ep11) *Theresa Mullen as Princess Dinner Guest (ep13) *Tia Carrere as Mija (ep20) *Tico Wells as Friend#2 (ep8) *Tim Lounibos as Chow-Yun (ep20), Fisherman#2 (ep30), Servant (ep30) *Tim Sampson as Hard Jade (ep12) *Tisha Campbell as Rapunzel (ep8) *Tito Larriva as Ricky Garbanzo (ep3) *Tommy Davidson as Cassim (ep28), The Jester (ep6) *Tone Loc as The Giant (ep1) *Tyra Banks as Barbie Q. Pepper (ep27) *Vanessa Marquez as The Six Fairies (ep7) *Vanessa Williams as Beauty (ep11) *Vu Mai as Little Red Happy Coat (ep2) *Wallace Langham as Fish (ep33), Prince Bobby (ep33) *Wayne Collins as Jack (ep1) *Whoopi Goldberg as Mother Gooseberg (ep26), Zenobia (ep8) *Will Ferrell as Mamet the Moocher (ep28) *Zakes Mokae as Mr. Babooska (ep9) *Zahn McClarnon as Grey Wolf (ep12) Category:Cartoons Category:1995 Cartoons